


Gas-N-Sip

by tinyangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Human Castiel, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyangel/pseuds/tinyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human Castiel is working at the gas station when he gets a surprise visit from a very familiar looking Pepsi delivery guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gas-N-Sip

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr post: http://cupcakesnsprinkles17.tumblr.com/post/66945620377/littlehollyleaf-mixgoldenphoenix

It had been a month since Castiel had made the phone call to Dean about the case in Idaho, involving a confused angel and people exploding into fine pink powder, and things were going well. He was able to keep his cover as Steve the sales associate for this long, and he hoped it would continue. Even if being human wasn't as easy as he'd thought, Castiel somewhat enjoyed his job and the gas station. Keeping the store clean and orderly gave him a sense of control and sometimes he'd see the place as his own creation. However, he took care of the place and didn't piss off to leave the produce to fend for itself like one fairly famous creator. Though it was difficult being human, Castiel was slowly understanding how life on Earth works, and the complexity of everyday life in comparison to Heaven.

Castiel's thoughts were interrupted by someone at the door, a delivery guy, struggling to hold the door open and keep the half a dozen boxes of Pepsi cans from falling off the small trolley at the same time.

"Here, let me help you with that." Castiel put down his coffee and rushed over to hold the door open.

The delivery guy glanced up for a second, thanking Castiel, and pulling the trolley through the door.

Castiel froze. Did he really see what he thought he saw? It was hard to tell as the delivery guy's cap was covering part of his face so he didn't see his whole face.

"Thanks for that man." He said and raised his head to reveal his face. His eyes widened to the size of golf balls, "Oh, fuck no." Gabriel swore as his expression turned to complete surprise and shock.

Castiel was lost for words, he couldn't move or talk, and his throat became as dry as the Sahara. The two angels stared each other down, both knowing that this encounter should not be happening.

"You died." Castiel stated.

"Nice to see you too bro." Gabriel smirked.

"Lucifer killed you." Castiel squinted his eyes.

"And how many times have you been killed?"

"That's not the point-"

"And why is your name Steve?" Gabriel pointed to Castiel's badge.

"We would have known if you were alive."

"Uh, you're forgetting," Gabriel raised his index finger and pointed to himself, "trickster."

Castiel frowned, looking into Gabriel's eyes, he knew he was never going to get a straight answer from the master of wit himself.

"Why are you here anyway?" Gabriel pressed on and wheeled the trolley to the stocking shelves, Castiel followed.

"I'm a sales associate."

"I can see that but why?" Gabriel asked, putting the boxes on the shelves.

"Don't you know what happened?" Castiel lowered his voice, "The angels fell."

Gabriel's head snapped up, his eyebrows raised, his eyes swimming with shock, "They fell?"

Castiel nodded sadly, "Metatron tricked me and took- why are you making that face?"

Gabriel was smirking again, "Why do you think I'm working for Pepsi? Of course I knew the angels fell."

"I don't-"

"I'm laying low, trying to hide in plain sight, you've seen the ads." Castiel was still confused, Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Of course you haven't, never mind that now, why are you a sales associate?"

"Um, well I am also, laying low." Castiel mimicked Gabriel, "As I am wanted for expelling the angels from Heaven."

"So you're not hiding out with Chip 'n' Dale?"

"Do you mean Sam and Dean?"

"No I'm talking about two detective chipmunks, of course I mean Sam and Dean."

"Oh, um, it's complicated." Castiel finally answered, "I'd attract too much attention if I was with them."

Gabriel thought about this for a moment then shrugged, "Well, I best be off, seeing as I have a job." He laughed, "Who would have thought, me of all people, would get a job. Though I tell ya, I wasn’t intending upon becoming human. Thanks for that." Castiel looked to the ground, ashamed of what he did, "Hey, no hard feelings okay, I'm sure the two Muppets will find a way to fix everything. I don’t like admitting it but I have a little faith in those two, they always seem to get to the bottom of things." Gabriel winked and patted Castiel on the shoulder. Castiel smiled and watched Gabriel go.

"Catch ya later, Steve!" Gabriel teased and disappeared through the door.

Castiel heaved a sigh and turned around to wheel the trolley to the store room. On it he found a note which read: 'I'm not actually human'. Castiel's breath caught and he looked out the window of the gas station where he saw Gabriel standing with a grin on his face. Castiel saw him chuckle then in a blink of an eye, he vanished.


End file.
